


Shock and Awe

by rndmnwierd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transman Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: After a hard day at school, Peridot only has one thing on his mind and it's not homework.





	Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeedSerotiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedSerotiny/gifts).



Class had been unbearable for Peridot today. With a double dose of three hour long courses, broken only by a half hour for lunch, it was already a rough load for him. The boner he’d been struggling to ignore since he’d gotten up this morning did nothing to help. Every shift of his hips only made that lustful feeling inside him grown, his little cock throbbing in his boxers. He could feel a nearly uncomfortable wetness between his legs that directed all of his attention away from his schoolwork.

He needed this day to be over in a hurry.

After two more agonizing hours, he was collecting his books and rushing out of the classroom like his tail was on fire. He made it across campus and to his dorm in record time, taking the stairs two at a time with a frantic energy that he’d seldom felt before. The door opened under his shaking hands and he burst into the room, startling Lapis from where she’d been placidly poking away at her laptop.

“Um, hey.” His gorgeous, breathtaking, wonderful, sexy girlfriend began cautiously, “You alright there, buckaroo?”

He was across the room before he could stop himself, sealing their lips together in a frantic kiss. Lapis made a noise of surprise, tilting her head back under the onslaught of his tongue, but she didn’t resist. Usually she was the instigator of any intimacy between them, so to have him start something and be this desperate already was as pleasant as it was unexpected.

As quickly as the kiss started, he ended it, pulling back, guilt warring with desire on his face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask and-”

He didn’t get another word out as Lapis grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into another searing kiss. Peridot couldn’t stop his moan, leaning further over her until he was crawling onto the bed to straddle her waist. Somehow, they managed to toss away their shirts and set the laptop on a more stable surface before they paused, panting for breath.

“Can I touch you?” Lapis asked, a whisper against the skin of his shoulder, just before her teeth sank in.

Peridot groaned loudly, cock throbbing wildly, “Please, please, please.” He begged without shame.

Lapis opened up his pants and sent a slim hand invading his boxers, finding him absolutely soaked. They both groaned as two of her fingers ran across his lips before finding his engorged cock. She gently trapped him between her thumb and first two fingers and gave an experimental jerk. Peridot arched sharply, throwing his head back with a strangled gasp, and Lapis set upon him without mercy.

The angle was awkward, but just the barest stimulation was enough to drive him towards the edge. He was loud, crying out to the ceiling, hips jumping and bucking against her hand with a wild abandon she’d rarely seen in him. She couldn’t decide whether she was more aroused or awed and her distraction with these thoughts made her blind to how quickly his release was coming on.

With barely any warning, Peridot arched hard, hips shaking and thighs quaking, his cock throbbing in Lapis’s grasp. “Ah! Lapis, Lapis, Lapis, fuck!” He trailed off into a drawn out moan. 

Lapis milked his orgasm out until Peridot grabbed her wrist, making little whiny noises at the overstimulation. He fell forward until he could burrow his face against her throat, panting wetly into the crook of her neck. She stroked his back as he relaxed and absently sucked on her fingers, until she became aware of kisses pressed lightly to her skin. 

“Can I make you feel good, too?” He asked, all gentle and sweet. Lapis couldn't say no to that tone, so she nodded and murmured her consent and he kissed down her throat like she was fine, breakable China.

His feather light touches were a tease on her overheated skin, made even more pleasurable when he dispensed with gentleness and scraped his teeth hard. His attention had her gasping and moaning, distracted enough that she didn't realize her bra was gone until his lips took her nipple in his mouth.

Her back arched and she writhed under his expert ministrations, feeling his fingers tugging at the waistband of her pants. She lifted her hips sluggishly and helped him rid her of panties, too. Then he kissed his way lower, until she had to prop her thighs on his shoulders.

She thought he was going to touch her immediately and she braced herself accordingly. When his teeth worried the skin of her inner thigh instead, she couldn't stop the groan of impatience she let out.

Peridot laughed and Lapis felt the vibrations straight to her core, then his tongue was against her without warning. As someone who could fill any silence with talk about nothing and everything, Peridot was very good with his mouth and he knew Lapis’s every button. 

He attacked her clit with long, slow strokes, interrupted by quick flicks, before backing off to lap up her wetness. When he had her squirming steadily, he leaned up and sucked hard on her clit, causing her hips to buck wildly. His arm clamped around her hips, struggling to keep her still while he ravished her body.

Peridot gave her no break, keeping her desperate and needy, until she couldn't stop herself from getting closer to orgasm. Her voice began to get higher pitched, panting breaths overlapping in frantic gasps. She buried her fingers in Peridot's hair and tugged, making him moan against her, and that was all she needed to fall over the edge.

Her legs clamped around his head, her back arched, and she cried out, thighs shaking. Peridot lapped at her soaking entrance, eagerly drinking her in as she gushed into his mouth. He stroked her belly and sides gently as she relaxed, throwing an arm over her face to cover her giant grin.

Lapis felt Peridot shift off the bed, but, as she still couldn't control her expression, she didn't look up. There was the rustle of fabric hitting the ground as he, presumably, stripped bare. Then Lapis caught the unmistakable sound of nylon straps being tightened.

She jerked her head up, uncovering her face, and Peridot became revealed to her. Totally naked, he sported their favorite strap on toy, one that was mostly anatomically correct and matched his skin tone. Lapis felt her belly jump with arousal and settled more comfortably on the bed, slipping a pillow under her butt to elevate her hips.

Peridot lit up as Lapis spread her legs for him. “What a wonderful sight.” He purred, reaching blindly for a bottle of lube, not wanting to take his eyes away from her. Lapis giggled when he knocked it off the dresser and had to fumble to pick it up, face flushing.

She watched him with a warm sense of anticipation, running her hands up and down her chest as Peridot spread lube over his length until it shined and came over to kneel between her legs. He cupped his slick hand over Lapis's mound, rubbing against her until she groaned and laid her head back. Then he shifted forward until he could line the toy up with Lapis's entrance and begin to slip inside.

It didn’t take much effort; between her first orgasm and the lube, Lapis was positively soaking and Peridot soon hilted inside her. They both groaned, Lapis at the feeling and Peridot at the sight, then he began a shallow, steady rhythm. With his elbows braced against the bed on either side of Lapis's body, Peridot arched his hips forward, dragging his toy against a spot inside her that made her voice go high pitched. 

Lapis squeezed a hand between them to rub frantically at her clit and Peridot took the cue to speed up. Her moans started coming faster and louder, Peridot echoing her in vicarious pleasure, his mouth worrying along her neck and shoulders. Lapis's hand buried in his hair, tugging in a way that sent tingles from his scalp to his cock, and she whispered an order for him to bite her harder. 

His teeth scraped across her skin frantically, first her shoulder and collar bone, but as the rhythm became more desperate, he forgot himself and bit higher along her neck. The thought of how visible those marks would be, coupled with the sensation of the bites, the way he panted in her ear and his cock filling her up was enough to send Lapis into orgasm a second time. 

She gasped, voice choking off in her throat as pleasure wracked her body. Then she found her words, moaning Peridot's name in his ear and making him shake atop her as his hips worked to drag out her orgasm.

As Lapis came back to earth, she became aware of the way Peridot was trembling and panting. Her lips brushed the shell of his ear, “Come sit on my face.”

Peridot whimpered and fumbled at his strap on until he could kick it to the bottom of the bed. Then, with Lapis's guiding hands on his thighs, he crawled up until he was straddling her face, gripping the headboard for balance.

The first kitten lick against his sensitive cock nearly had him grinding down on Lapis's face, but he restrained himself at the last moment. He wasn't sure how long he'd have his sense, he could tell he wouldn't last long. 

Lapis could apparently tell this as well, because her eyes smiled at him before her lips wrapped around his cock and sucked firmly. Peridot cried out, fingers digging into the hard wood of the headboard, hips rocking with her rhythm. 

She was always so merciless with him when she was determined to make him unravel. She knew what he could handle, so she sucked just until it became almost too much, then backed off to lick at him lightly. She kept up her torturous rhythm until he was whining in the back of his throat, muscles tensed as he hung on the edge.

She paused for just a moment, until he let out a shuddering breath and looked down at her, managing to squeak out a heartfelt, ‘Love you,’ before she went for the kill. She sucked him firmly, humming around his cock, her hands locking down on his hips and keeping him as still as she could while she drove him absolutely mad.

Even with his thighs around her ears, she could clearly hear him crying out her name, just before his cock began throbbing in her mouth. Peridot came for a long time, soaking her chin while he shook above her. Lapis watched him with pride and affection, lapping at him and working him through his orgasm until he slumped forward and relaxed.

On trembling legs, Peridot carefully climbed off Lapis's face and settled against her side, tucking his head against her shoulder. They basked in the afterglow for a long moment, Lapis lightly stroking his hair and back.

With his ear to her chest as it was, he heard her breath stir to speak, “Horny boy.” She teased and Peridot groaned, a tad embarrassed, burying his eyes against her shoulder, “Horny T boy.” She wheedled, fingers prodding his sides.

“You like it.” He grumbled without heat, “You like having me all hair trigger.”

He found himself engulfed in her arms, kisses pressed to his temple and forehead, her words whispered against his skin, “I do. I love you.”

Peridot felt his heart warm suddenly, leaning up to kiss her soundly, “I love you, too.”


End file.
